


Disguised Jedi

by saphsaq



Series: Snack Box [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Humor, Immigration & Emigration, Inner Emigration, Pacifism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphsaq/pseuds/saphsaq
Summary: When the powers that be (aka Disney) invented the character ofDJ the Slicerthey certainly thought ofDr Noand his famous "East, West, just points of the compass, each as stupid as the other." Yet, to me DJ appeared not as a cynical wartime profiteer—at least not when he showed Finn and Rose that Resistance and First Order are shopping at the same mall for their deadly toys. A pacifist could have explained the same about the workings of the powers in a galaxy far far away. Or Luke. AU where there are more retired Jedi masters than Luke. Sometimes they talk to each other.





	Disguised Jedi

"How was your day?" 

"Splendid, Master Luke." 

"Same to you, gorgeous." 

"Uh... There m-m-must be still a knot in my tongue from this f-fake stutter, honey." 

"So I gather, it didn't went well then, DJ." 

"No worse than your teaching of the girl Rey, I suppose. The kids will do alright. The lesson that war is just war and never just, needs to sink in a bit. I only wish I could have reached that swaggering pilot too." 

"My sister will take care of of him." 

"He'll not know what hits him. Kiss Leia from me when you see her."


End file.
